Beneath The Eyes (Faberry)
by FaberryFanatic
Summary: Basically a Faberry fanfic. Setting is in high school. Warning: The rating may change in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of the whispering wind echoed through the silence. The trees, dancing in the chilled wind. No sound coming from Quinn's lips. No voices in her mind. Just the sound of complete silence. The calming breeze, sweeping over her body as she sat in the green field. Hands clasped upon her lap, and her journal flipped open to a new page. A fresh start. Reading over the previous pages caused her heart to thump beneath her chest. Boom. Boom. Boom. What was going on? What was happening? Her eyes scanned over the page. Read the words, written by a girl who was only just terrified. Only trying to find her home. A place that she belonged. Trapped inside some body of a person that she wasn't. She could do it. It was too much. She used her trembling hands to close the journal at once, and placed it down beside her, as calmly as she could.

"Quinn, honey, dinner time!" Hollered Judy, standing in the doorway. Quinn stuck her nose up sniffed and sniffed the air, a small smile tugging at her lips. The cool breeze wafted the smell of her favorite Italian pasta directly towards her. In less than a minute, the blonde was already up from her spot on the ground and in the house.

"It smells delicious, mom. Thanks." Quinn said with a genuine smile and padded over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands and get ready for dinner.

"It's your favorite. So Quinn, sweetie, tell me again, why have you decided to go Vegan? I'm aware that you love animals, but, why did you go Vegan?" Judy's eyebrows shot up as she took a seat at the dining room table. Everything was already set up, perfectly. The placemats were laid out on the table, the bowls and plates having their own spot on each placemat.

"No reason. Just decided that I need a change." Quinn couldn't help the blush that happened to spread across her slim cheekbones. It was small, and very faint, you could hardly tell it was there, even. But it was a blush. Why was it there in the first place?

"It's not one of those crazy diets you saw online, is it? Don't make me ban you from the computer." Judy cleared her throat and tucked her chair into the table, sitting up a little straighter. Like a lady. And just like her mother, Quinn followed right behind, placing her napkin upon her lap.

"It's not, mom. It doesn't matter." Quinn nearly snapped, and twirled some noodles around her fork. The rest of the dinner was silent. More silence. Except, this dinner wasn't all that silent. There were certain voices that continued to run through Quinn's mind. Certain song lyrics. Being sang. Glee club that day, on replay. Over, and over, and over yet again.

Halfway through her meal, Quinn stood up. She couldn't take the silence anymore. The silence that seemed to be eating away at her. Picking at all of her innermost, deepest secrets. "I'm not hungry anymore. Besides, I have some studying to do," the lying began. What was she going to be studying for? "history. I have to study for history."

"Alright, Quinn." Replied Judy with a small sigh. She didn't buy it at all. But the last thing that she wanted to do, was argue with her daughter over something this small.

Glee Club. Tuesday. And for the second day in a row, Mr. Schue was running late. "He's probably getting it on with Pillsbury in the janitor's closet." Muttered Puck underneath his breath. Howls of laughter escaped from the guys mouths, while the girls just crossed their arms across their chests and scoffed. All of the girls except Quinn, who seemed to be lost in her own little world. She was completely oblivious as to what was going on around them. Sitting in her lap, once again, was her journal. Waiting to be open. Waiting to share all of the secrets that laid upon the many pages. The secrets were all Quinn's, so what was it that was supposed to be so frightening? Was it the fact that her own secrets terrified her? No. That couldn't be possible. Why would her own secrets worry her? Why?

"Quinn." Chirped a familiar, bubbly voice. The blonde lifted her gaze up from her journal and met the eyes of a short brunette. She sank her teeth into her lower lip to hold back her smile at the sight of Rachel Berry standing in front of her. Though, it slightly frightened her as to how Rachel walked over towards her so quickly, so quietly. Almost like a mouse, creeping out to steal a piece of cheese that had fallen on the floor.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked in her usual icy tone, which caused Rachel to tense up. She could see it in the brunette's shoulders. The way that they rolled back. The way that her entire body looked. It looked so uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. But, I have noticed that you've been acting a little distant lately. And I think that you should talk to someone, because it's really bringing everyone down. Including myself." Rachel placed her hands firmly upon her hips and arched an eyebrow, gaining back that cocky confidence of hers, and that know-it-all look spread across the features of her face.

Quinn didn't exactly know how to reply, so she just sat there, speechless for once. For once, she didn't have an insult. No nicknames. Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe she did need to talk to someone. But before she could talk to anyone, she had to come to realization with herself first. A small sigh escaped from her lips, and she crossed one leg over the other, tucking her blue dress beneath her thighs. "And your bossy little attitude brings everyone down, Berry. Including myself. But thanks for your input. I'll take it into consideration."

Rachel almost immediately backed off. Came to an understanding, that Quinn really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. But, why did this make Quinn feel so low? Was it the look on Rachel's face? The look of disappointment? Maybe it was just her way of trying to ask if something was truly wrong. Her way of trying to be considerate of someone else's feelings. Quinn sank down in her seat in guilt, yet she tried her very best to hide those feelings. She didn't want anyone, especially Rachel, to see her feeling guilty about this whole situation.

The swishing sound of the choir room door got everyone's attention to the front of the room. "Alright, kids! I was just on the phone in my office, sorry about being late. So, here is your assignment for the week. I want you to choose someone, and do a duet with them. Now, choose someone that you wouldn't normally choose. And Santana, that means you can't pair up with Brittany, or Quinn. Same goes for you two." Mr. Schue nodded his head firmly, and adjusted his sweater vest as he looked at the three girls. Santana just slumped in her chair with a roll of her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mr. Schue, seeing as you are expecting us to do a duet with people that we wouldn't normally do a duet with, does this mean that I can do this assignment with Quinn? I mean, she-" And thank goodness for Mr. Schue. Because if he hadn't cut her off in the middle of her sentence, she would have gone on and on. No one in the room seemed to care. No one was paying that much attention, except for Quinn. She watched as the brunette smiled her sweet, genuine smile. That smile, oh, that smile could brighten up anyone's mood.. Make anyone's day. On anyone's worst day, that smile could just turn everything around. Create a fresh start.

"That sounds great, Rachel." Mr. Schue replied with a smile, and watched everyone beginning to pair up with each other. It didn't take long until the room started to fill up with the sounds of people singing, talking, and laughing among themselves. Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the corner of the room, trying their best to block the sounds of everyone out.

"Why don't we take this to the auditorium, Quinn? Where everyone isn't so _noisy, _and it will be easier for us to practice." Leaving Quinn no time to respond, like usual, Rachel stood up from her spot, and did her little Diva march out of the room.

"Jesus, Berry." Quinn grumbled beneath her breath and followed the shorter brunette out of the choir room, closing the door gently behind her. "Wait up!"  
Rachel spun around on her heel and faced Quinn, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me, Quinn, but if you want to get anywhere in this assignment, you will have to quit your complaining, and just try to keep up with me." Spinning back on her heel to face forward once again, the smaller girl pushed the doors of the auditorium open, letting them shut in Quinn's face.

"Thanks for holding the doors open, Berry." Quinn snapped in her snarky tone of voice as she pushed the doors open.

_Quit thinking like this. Quit it. Push it out of your head, Quinn Fabray. It's useless. It's never going to happen. _Quinn pushed her thoughts out of her head and took a seat on the edge of the stage. The stage was cold. The auditorium was cold. Was it even cold, or was it just her? Confusion. Her mind was racing. Her thoughts were screaming at her. It felt as though there were little people with hammers, smashing against her skull. Wanting to be out at once. Pounding against her skull. Drilling into it. A fairly loud and unexpected groan emitted from Quinn's lips, and she brought her hands up to hold her head in discomfort.

"Quinn, what do you think you're doing? We have to get to work. Stat." Rachel stomped over towards the blonde, her hands still on her hips. Where did she get all of that confidence from? Okay, so Rachel was usually cocky with her confidence, but never did she go this far with Quinn. She usually knew where to draw the line, and if she forgot, Quinn would normally set her back into place.

"Shut up for a second, Berry. My head is killing me, and I can't take anymore of you talking. So just shut up for a minute, okay?" Her pale hands were now threading through her blonde, beautiful locks. And finally, Rachel got the point. She must've realized that she was being a nuisance, because she bowed her head in a nod, and muttered a 'I'm sorry' beneath her breath. Rachel never apologized. At least, not that Quinn had ever heard.

"Thank you…" Quinn's tone softened up a slight bit, and her face was now buried in her hands. Her thoughts still seemed to be controlling her. They were telling her to do something, but she didn't know exactly what that something was. They were confusing her. Was that the cause of her headache? Or maybe she just needed a cup of coffee. No, caffeine couldn't be the solution to her problems.

"Is there something wrong, Quinn?" Tentatively, the singer took a seat beside Quinn, who was still holding her head in pain.

"Everything is fine. Just perfect." Hoping that Rachel bought her lie, Quinn removed her hands from her head and shifted her gaze towards the brunette, who obviously didn't buy it.

"Now, I would advise you to tell the truth, Quinn. It's not nice to lie, you know." Rachel's eyebrow arched perfectly, and Quinn just shook her head.

"I don't get how you know these things. Are you some sort of creepy mind reader?" Quinn reached down just below her feet and grabbed her bag, which contained her journal inside of it. The dreaded journal. This clearly made Rachel curious.

"What's in that bag?" Rachel sat up a little straighter and peered over Quinn's shoulder in curiosity.

"Just a journal. Nothing too special. I can't write a damn thing in here anymore." With a tug, she yanked the journal out of the bag and tossed it onto the stage, into the empty space that happened to be between the two girls.

"And what may the reason for that be? May I see this so-called journal?" Once again, before Quinn could give Rachel an answer, she already had the journal open. Why did she even ask if she could see it? It was a waste of breath, if she already knew the answer to her own question.

"I never said you could, but whatever. You already have it open, so go ahead. I won't stop you." Quinn's face was already turning into a light shade of pink. And from pink, it faded to red. From red, it faded to a deeper shade of red. You could say that she looked like a sundried tomato.

"Quinn, this is so deep," Rachel's eyes scanned the pages up and down. Each and every one. From page one, Rachel was hooked on what Quinn was writing. What made it so special? Was it the fact that it came from her heart? That Quinn had poured every bit of her heart and soul into it? Spent hours writing it? "Where did this come from? It's beautiful, Quinn. You are very talented. You know, you're also a decent singer. Not as great as me of course, but you're decent. I do think that you are much more talented when you are writing. You should do more of it."

This girl talked a lot. Normally, Quinn zoned out halfway through whatever she was saying. This time though, she listened throughout her rant. Took everything that the girl had said into consideration. "Thank you. I do love to write, but I just… I can't. I can't anymore. Can I be honest with you?"

"Absolutely, Quinn." Rachel piped up, yet had a look of confusion on her face. Were her and Quinn actually having a full-on conversation? No snarky remarks? No nicknames? It was nice, actually. She could get used to it.

"I'm terrified to find out what's really hiding within me. I'm not the same person inside. I can't even talk to my _mom _about anything, even." The blonde shook her head, ashamed. She didn't understand what was going on. She wanted so badly just to sit there, and just completely let herself go. To just completely lose control. But she couldn't cry. At least, not in front of Rachel she couldn't. No matter how badly those tears wanted to just escape her eyelids and flow freely down her cheeks. She couldn't. She couldn't let herself go.

"Quinn…" Rachel began, flipping the journal open to a page which was dated from about a week ago. "Is this true?" She asked in a soft tone. She didn't want to scare Quinn off. For once, she genuinely wanted to help her. Quinn, out of all people. Quinn Fabray.

Before Quinn could respond, she had to glance over the words on the page, to see what the girl was talking about. And when she saw the words, she nodded her head, a feeling of embarrassment washing over her body. "Yes. Yes, it is true."

Rachel was in shock. She tried her best to hide it, but her eyes widened almost on instinct. "Who is she? Who is the girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that day in the auditorium, Quinn had been even more distant. She'd ran out of the auditorium, leaving Rachel, and her journal behind. Filled with questions. Rachel was burning with questions, that needed answers. The last question that had burned its place in Quinn's mind, was 'Who is the girl?'

It was now Thursday evening. Quinn had stayed home for the past week, with her mother's permission. That wasn't so easy to get, but Quinn got her way. Like always. She was sort of like Rachel in that sense. When she was determined about getting something that she wanted, there was no turning back. Nothing that anyone could say, could get her to possibly change her mind.

Judy was out. She had left that afternoon, to go on a business trip, and she didn't arrive home until the Sunday coming up. A sudden knock on the front door startled her, and brought her out of her daze. Yet puzzled her. Who would be at the door? Her mom wasn't supposed to be home until Sunday, and she didn't order any pizza. The blonde took a glance down at her current outfit, and rolled her eyes in disgust. Sweatpants, and a baggy sweatshirt. Her hair was tied in a messy bun which sat on the top of her head. She definitely wasn't looking her best. But, it couldn't be anyone important. Maybe someone got the wrong house.

Quinn cleared her throat a little and took a deep breath before she opened up the door, her eyes widening in surprise. "Berry?"

"Hello, Quinn. Where have you been? Skipping school can go onto your attendance record, and that won't get you into great colleges that could be offered to you. Also, I have some questions for you." Without even asking, Rachel let herself in, and eyed Quinn's body up and down, causing the girl to shift nervously.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my attendance record is none of your business. Come in, Berry," Quinn said with a roll of her eyes, and gently closed the door. "what are your questions?" An eyebrow quirked, and her arms were now folded across her chest as she leaned up against the wall.

"Well, I'm a little confused here. What about Finn, and Noah?" Rachel kicked off her rosy red ballet flats, which were tied together with a cute little bow.

"What about them?" The blonde scoffed, and made her way over to the couch, in which she took a seat on. Relaxed into the cushions.

"There's a girl that you fancy, at least, that's what your journal said. What about Finn and Noah? Didn't you love them? What happened with that?" Rachel followed Quinn like a lost little puppy, and took a seat beside the blonde on the couch.

"Of course I loved them, Berry. Why are you so concerned about this?" Butterflies arose in her stomach.

"Because, " Rachel scoffed, sitting up a little straighter on the couch, "because, I'm confused. I never knew you were- I mean, it's fine that you are. I just, never knew-"

Wow, Rachel was finally speechless. Quinn rolled her eyes, and shifted her body a little so that she could fully face Rachel. "I'm figuring myself out too, you know. I'm confused."

"What are you confused about, Quinn?" Rachel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and her hand landed upon Quinn's shoulder in comfort.

"My feelings. I'm wondering, if maybe she is my only exception. Have you ever gotten butterflies from a person? From the softest whispers? At even the smallest of touches?" Quinn's heart was racing beneath her chest. She wanted it to stop beating so fast. She wanted the butterflies to disappear. Just vanish.

"Yes, I know exactly what you're talking about, Quinn. It's okay. There's nothing to worry about." Little did Quinn know, was that Rachel was feeling the exact same thing. Though, it was hiding deep within her. Beneath the eyes, it was hiding.

"Look at me," Quinn adjusted herself again, to make sure that there was eye contact between them. It wasn't until that time they made true eye contact, that Quinn really recognized Rachel's beauty. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "Now, could you close your eyes for a minute? It'll just be for a minute."

Rachel looked more confused than ever. Was this just some prank? Her stomach tied in nervous knots, and it took her a few minutes to consider the idea, but she did it. She did as she was told, and her eyes slipped shut.

And slowly, inching her way towards Rachel's body, the distance between their lips grew shorter and shorter. The distance that was between them, before their lips would connect in a kiss, grew shorter and shorter. Quinn couldn't take it much longer. The pain and ache that grew tremendously as she waited for their lips to touch. She couldn't bare it any longer. She wanted to, no, needed, to feel Rachel's lips pressed against hers for the first time. Quinn moved in a little too quickly this time, and their lips crashed together. Was it the heat of the moment? Was it the way that their lips seemed to move so beautifully together? It was almost as though Quinn was a puzzle with a missing puzzle piece. All throughout her life, she had been in search for that puzzle piece, and now it was right in front of her. Rachel Barbra Berry was the missing piece of Quinn Fabray. Was Quinn, Rachel's missing puzzle piece?

A squeal of surprise left Rachel's plump lips, in which Quinn was kissing. Quinn was pouring every little bit of passion into the kiss, like she had been waiting for this kiss her entire life. Well, she had been waiting for it her entire life. She just didn't know it until this moment.

"Quinn," Rachel began, feeling her hands reach up to find their place on Quinn's shoulders. "what is going on?"

"Shh." Quinn whispered against the confused Rachel's lips. "Just, shh." She didn't expect Rachel to listen. But maybe this time she would. With the feeling of Quinn's lips working perfectly against hers.

It didn't take long until Rachel was dead silent. The only sounds that could be heard in the room now, were the sounds of the two girls. The kiss that was being shared between them. The faint sounds of the tiny whimpers that were escaping past Rachel's lips. It was only a kiss. A kiss that the two girls had never experienced in their lives. A kiss filled with nothing but passion, and love towards each other. This kiss could knock the wind right out of them. Blow them out of the world, shake up reality a little, for the best of everyone. It was nothing that they had ever experienced in their lives. For Quinn, it compared to her, when she was head cheerleader. For Rachel, it compared to when she was singing on stage.

And with another faint whimper, Rachel pulled away from the kiss. Breathless. Speechless. For once, Rachel was speechless. Their breathing was shallow, yet seemed to harmonize together perfectly.

"You're not saying anything. Is that a good thing, or is that a bad thing?" Quinn asked, a little nervously. Out of breath. Though, she hid the fact that she was out of breath from the kiss. If anything, Rachel would criticize her, and give her points on how this wouldn't happen.

"It's… I'm just taken aback. I didn't know that you felt this way about me, Quinn." Rachel's hands were still resting on Quinn's shoulders. Subconsciously tracing little patterns on it with the pad of her thumb. Even the slightest contact made shivers run up Quinn's spine.

"I didn't know, either. I didn't know, until we made that eye contact tonight, Rachel. I didn't know," Quinn's voice began to tremble as she spoke. "until the moment that our lips touched. That was when everything changed. I don't know if you felt the same love that I felt in that kiss, but I just wanted to let you know how _I _felt about it."

"You just called me by my real name," Rachel couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. Hearing her own name come out of Quinn's lips was like the cherry that topped everything off "I felt something that I have never felt before. I never knew what love truly felt like, I've never _truly _experienced love. Until, well, _now _that is. I'm just so confused, Quinn. Why would you like me? I'm not usually one that someone would fall for. Look at us. You're the girl that everyone looks up to at school, you're like the leader. You're popular, beautiful, everyone likes you, Quinn. Why would you choose someone like me? The outcast? Face it, everyone hates-"

Another kiss. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take Rachel's words of disgust towards herself. Especially since she was so beautiful. Her beauty just blew Quinn completely away, and she was dumbfounded that it took her until now to realize the girl's true beauty. "Don't talk like that about yourself." Quinn breathed out against Rachel's lips, and pulled away from the kiss. The brunette only nodded her head in response, and stayed completely soundless.

"You're beautiful." As soon as those words left Quinn's lips, they burned a place in Rachel's mind.

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel's head tilted downwards, facing her lap to try and hide the crimson shade on her face. "can I kiss you again?"

"Please, kiss me." Quinn laid down back on the couch and rested her hands on cushions, her eyes shifting to Rachel's. Their eyes met, and their hearts stopped. It was almost a natural response for Rachel, to lean down and connect their lips in a kiss. Their lips connected, and they both felt as though they didn't know where one body started, and the other body ended. They seemed to connect as one. A beautiful masterpiece. They wanted no end to this kiss.

"This is okay, right, Quinn?" Rachel asked, her body resting upon Quinn's, almost tentatively. She didn't know whether or not if it was going too far, or if Quinn felt comfortable with it just yet. After all, it _was _their third kiss.

"It's perfect." Words of reassurance. Quinn's hands found Rachel's, and their fingers laced together, making both of their hands begin to sweat. "It's okay, Rachel."

Rachel felt at home. Quinn was her shelter; and she felt safe in the warmth of the blonde's arms. So in them she snuggled into, her hands finding their place on the girl's slim waist, pulling her body up towards her own. Minute by minute, she gained more and more confidence. Quinn settled more comfortably into the couch, her knees bent slightly by Rachel's sides. She wanted more and more of Rachel. Not more, as in more that they both wouldn't be ready for, and able to handle, but she wanted as much of the girl as she could get. As much as she would let her have.

Rachel's lips parted after a few minutes of deep, passionate kissing, and Quinn took this opportunity for her tongue to slide between the girl's soft lips. The gateway to her mouth. Where their tongues would meet, and dance together perfectly. The beating of their hearts together, harmonizing, was the song in which they were dancing to. A moan fell from Quinn's lips, as their tongues fought together for dominance. Rachel obviously won, and took her golden opportunity to massage Quinn's tongue with her own, causing another moan to escape past the blonde's lips. "Rachel…" Quinn breathed out, and wiggled a little beneath Rachel's petite body.

"You're so squirmy." Rachel whispered and allowed a soft giggle to escape past her lips, causing Quinn to smile. She couldn't help but smile, at how absolutely adorable Rachel was. She pulled away slowly from the kiss, and pulled Rachel's small body down beside her own to snuggle into.

"You're adorable, Rachel." Rachel blushed at Quinn's compliment and hid her face in the blonde's shoulder in attempt to hide her blush, which obviously didn't quite work well on her behalf. It worked out for Quinn, to prove her own point. "See? Adorable." A grin appeared on Quinn's face, and she reached down to tuck a stray strand of the girl's brunette hair behind her ear.

"No, Quinn… If anyone in this room is to be adorable, surely it would be you." Rachel nodded her head quickly, three times. Quinn counted.

"Let's both just be adorable, then." Quinn whispered, pressing a kiss to the brunette's forehead, who happened to be pouting.

"No, just you," Rachel said, stubbornly. "you're the only adorable one in this room."

"Shh." Quinn silenced Rachel by connecting their lips in a kiss, knowing that it would definitely shut the girl up. It was sort of like her tool, you could call it. But it meant much more than that to her. Each time they kissed, it was like their first kiss. Her legs would go weak, her stomach would fill with butterflies, and she had to fight the urge to just kiss her all night. They kissed for a few minutes. Until Quinn pulled away, leaving Rachel longing for more. She noticed the girl's small pout as the kiss broke.

"You are the biggest tease that there is, Quinn. I'm absolutely positive of that." Rachel said with a shake of her head, and noticed the blonde just laying there, staring at her with a look of love in her eyes. Almost as though she didn't hear a thing that Rachel had said.

"I've actually been waiting for this, for so long." Quinn finally breathed out, her fingertips running up and down Rachel's arms, causing goose bumps to form beneath her touch.

"Quinn," Rachel began, and grabbed Quinn's hand to hold it in her own. Interlock their fingers together. "I think that deep down, we've _both _been waiting for this moment for so long. Maybe our entire lives. Each time I kiss you, I, I see fireworks. I _feel _fireworks. And each time I look at you, I feel like I'm complete."

"I feel like you're my missing puzzle piece. That you complete me. That I wouldn't be a whole without you." Were those tears, running down Quinn's cheeks? No, they couldn't be. But why would her cheeks be wet otherwise? Rachel reached her hand up to the blonde's face, and swiped the tears away with the pad of her thumb. Each time Rachel touched her, Quinn felt a jolt of electricity through her body. Rachel touched her, like she was a piece of delicate glass, and could shatter easily.

"You're crying, Quinn." Rachel breathed out, and carefully observed the features on the girl's face.

"You just make me feel so special," Quinn took a deep, nervous breath before she continued to speak. "I just have a question."

Rachel tilted her head to the side in confusion. Was it a bad question? Gulp. "Of course. What is your question, Quinn?"

Deep breaths. "Will you be my girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a secret. The two girls decided to keep it a secret. They couldn't let anyone know about their relationship. Not that they were ashamed, but, they weren't ready. It was a big step, and they weren't ready to take it yet. They'd discussed it that Thursday night. Though, they grew closer together. That night, they grew a bond. They grew an inseparable bond, and nothing could tear them apart. Each time that one of the girls had to get up from that couch to go to either the bathroom, or to get a drink, it felt as though it was the hardest thing known to mankind. Letting each other out of their sight. They would count down the minutes until the other one got back, and when they did get back, they hugged like they hadn't seen each other in a year. And until that night, Quinn never knew that the word 'yes' could mean so much to a person. Yet, hearing it coming out of Rachel's mouth changed her opinion entirely.

"Rachel! Over here!" Called Kurt. It was Monday morning, and Rachel was at Quinn's locker. The blonde gave her a small nod and a smile, and a wide grin spread across Rachel's face. They both longed for a kiss, but knew that they couldn't, and that's what killed them. A small sigh escaped past Rachel's lips and she spun around on her heel, skipping her way over to Kurt.

"So, I need an input from Ms. Rachel Berry." Kurt began, and ran a hand over his smooth, gelled hair, and watched Rachel's eyebrows raise in curiosity.

"Alright. What is it, Kurt?" She couldn't suppress the grin on her face, as she eyed Kurt's obviously new outfit.

"Well, Blaine is taking me out to dinner tonight, and I just had so much trouble choosing an outfit. I basically just pulled this one together, does it look okay?" Kurt eyed his outfit down, and adjusted his red tie.

"It looks great, Kurt! Blaine will love it. Here, let me just fix something." Rachel leaned over and smoothed down a few creases and wrinkles in the grey vest that Kurt was flaunting. He always seemed to have an amazing sense of fashion. Everything was specially made by a designer, and last week, seemed so last month.

"Wonderful! Thank you, Rachel. I think… Quinn is waiting for you over there," Kurt glanced over at Quinn, who was leaning against her closed locker. "I thought you two hated each other."

Rachel shifted nervously and gave Kurt a weak smile, and a shrug of her shoulders. "Well, you thought wrong. We actually get along quite well, Quinn and I. And seeing as we're both working on that duet together, I think it's best that we are getting along, and not picking fights with each other." Before Kurt had time to respond, Rachel was already off down the hallway, and right by Quinn's side. The girls exchanged smiles and left Kurt in a curious state as he watched them walk off down the hall together. Why did they suddenly seem so close? With a shrug of his shoulders, he began to walk in the opposite direction. Rachel was his best friend, she wouldn't hide anything from him.

"Kurt is a little suspicious, Quinn. I don't like hiding things from him, I mean, he's my best friend." Rachel glanced over her shoulder to see where her and Kurt were standing previously and allowed a sigh to escape her lips, a look of guilt appearing on her face.

"It's okay, Rachel… We're not going to be hiding forever. I'm sure Kurt would understand. Don't feel bad, beautiful. Everything will work out in the end, right?" Quinn made sure to look around cautiously before she placed a gentle, welcoming hand on the girl's shoulder to try and soothe her.

"Thank you, Quinn," Her skin tingled beneath Quinn's touch, and a blush spread across her cheeks. "you always seem to calm me down now."

"I know I do." Quinn replied with a grin that she was unable to hide.

"There's quite a lot of effects that you have on me, Quinn." She couldn't help but blush, and averted her gaze from Quinn.

"Yeah? What would those be, Rachel?" Quinn was actually curious, not knowing what these things were. Knowing Rachel, she'd keep it to herself. She knew that Quinn would definitely take them for granted if she didn't. Pushing through the swarm of people, Quinn let out a deep sigh of frustration. Hallways were for walking in, it wasn't supposed to be for socializing. Yet, everyone seemed to do it anyways.

"I'm not saying anything, Quinn. You'll have to figure them out for yourself." A tiny giggle escaped past Rachel's lips. Well, this was one of the effects that she had on Quinn. The teasing she did drove her up the walls. The way that she would smirk. It was such an innocent little smirk, yet had so much meaning behind it, that it made it seem not-so innocent anymore.

"You are going to drive me completely insane, do you know that?" Quinn's eyebrow raised, and she gripped the door handle in her hand, giving it a slight twist before she swung it open. "Lets sit in here for our free period." But she clearly didn't want to. It was the library. It couldn't get more dull than that. One word from their mouths would send them out into the hallway with a little warning on a pink slip of paper.

"No, no. We should sit outside. Beside that tree far off to the left side of the field. We can at least talk without getting in trouble." And maybe kiss a little, Rachel mentally added. Quinn was thinking the exact same thing. Grins spread across both of the girls faces before they padded off down the hallway, to the nearest exit. By now, everyone was already in their classes. The hallways were now completely vacant, minus the few exceptional teachers, in search for the students that were skipping their class.

"It's beautiful outside today." Rachel glanced around outside after she had both of the doors pushed open. The cool breeze swept over them, along with the smell of the fresh, spring air.

"It's gorgeous outside. Maybe not as gorgeous as yourself, because nothing can equal up to the, but, I do agree with you." Quinn agreed, and made sure to catch a peek at the blushing Rachel. "Look at you, blushing. You're so adorable."

Rachel swatted playfully at Quinn's arm and allowed a bubbly giggle to release from her lips. "No! Rachel Berry does _not _blush."

"You are so stubborn, you know? Let me take a picture of you, and show it to you. We'll see what you have to say after that, hm?" Quinn laughed at Rachel's stubbornness, and how her lower lip was sticking out in a pout.

"Quinn Fabray, I'd suggest you stop it this instant." Rachel glanced up at the taller girl through her eyelashes, her lower lip sticking right back out in that pout again.

"I'm going to kiss that pout away from you, Rachel. It looks perfectly kissable." Subconsciously, Quinn's tongue swiped over her lower lip, as her gaze shifted down to Rachel's lips.

"Fine, kiss me. But I'm just warning you, you're not going to make this pout go-" Quinn cut Rachel off in the middle of her sentence with a kiss filled with love and passion. She wanted her point to be proven. So there they stood, in the far left corner of the field, kissing. Where no one could see them. Quinn already had Rachel's body pressed up against the tree that they had reached, and the kiss grew more and more intense with each second that ticked away on the clock. Whimpers fell from Rachel's lips and into Quinn's mouth, which the blonde absolutely loved. She would definitely never get tired of kissing Rachel Berry. It had a strong effect on her. It was strange, how such a tiny girl, could have such a large effect on someone's life. Could change their viewings on everything.

Neither of the girls wanted to pull away from this kiss. So, they didn't. Their lips stayed connected, the intensity and hunger towards each other only growing and growing. Quinn could tell that they were both running out of breath, so she took this opportunity to finally let her lips leave Rachel's. This is something that the both of them disapproved, very much so. The brunette's head was tilted to the side a little, and her chest was heaving, seeing as the kiss basically knocked the wind out of her. Chills ran up and down her spine as she felt Quinn's lips press against her jaw line, making her way down it.

"Oh, Quinn…" Rachel leaned her head back against the tree and reached her hands up to comb her fingers through the girl's soft, blonde curls.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn breathed out slowly and used her left hand to reach up, cupping the other side of the girl's neck in the palm of her hand. "so beautiful." Finally, she pulled away completely. Both of the girls stood there, completely amazed. Nothing was said between them for the first couple of minutes. The only sounds that were in fact heard, were the sounds of their breathing mixed together. Raspy, and deep.

"I don't see a pout anymore. So, I win." Quinn spoke between her breaths and giggled a little, taking a seat in the long grass which circled around the tree. Rachel followed closely and curled up into Quinn's side.

"Hmph." Rachel had to resist the urge to pout again. It's not like she didn't want to kiss Quinn again, because damn, she loved it. But, they both needed their air. Whenever they would kiss, it would seem like they both stopped breathing.

A giggle escaped past Quinn's lips and she shook her head, her arm snaking loosely around the girl's smaller waist, to pull her closer towards her body. The body to body contact between them was what she craved. It made all of her body tingle and twinge, and goose bumps would form all over her skin.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Rachel's sweet, elegant tone caused Quinn to perk up a little.

"I want to stay like this, with you, forever." Quinn's head rested upon Rachel's, which happened to be lying on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's so perfect, Quinn. This moment. Us. _You_." Rachel shook her head in disbelief. This all seemed like a dream to her.

"Pinch me, Rachel," Quinn's words caught Rachel off guard, causing a look of confusion to spread across her features. "pinch me. I want to make sure that this is reality, and not a dream. Because finally, everything is falling into place for me. Finally, I actually feel content in my own skin. That hasn't happened in so long, Rachel… In so long. And now that it's finally happening, it just seems so unreal."

Rachel couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, and her sad eyes. The smile, was because she was given the chance to make Quinn happy, and she did it. And as for the look of sadness, it was because Quinn was right. Whenever Rachel had seen her in the halls, she could see the disappointment behind her fake smiles. Her negative attitude towards everyone was what really topped it all off. "I'm glad that I can make you happy, Quinn."

"I'm just glad that I have you." Quinn smiled and ran her fingertips up and down Rachel's arm freely. Giggling as she felt goose bumps on the girl's skin at the slightest of touches.

"That feels really nice." Rachel fluttered her eyes closed, and relaxed her hand to the feeling Quinn's touch. Everything that Quinn did, seemed to calm Rachel down in a way.

"How is it that one human being can be as perfectly adorable as you, Rachel?" A curious eyebrow shot up on Quinn's face and she observed the other girl's face as they made that deep, longing eye contact that always seemed to make their hearts stop.

"But, Quinn I'm not perfectly adorable." Rachel argued back with Quinn, and fought back the urge to pout.

"Fine then, you're just perfect in general. We'll just go with that, okay?" Quinn's sweet smile sent butterflies in Rachel's stomach and made her head feel fuzzy.

"Okay." And that was the end of that.

The two girls sat in each other's company for the rest of the hour. And soon, the rest of the afternoon. They talked, laughed, kissed, kissed some more, talked some more, dozed off, and looked at the shapes that the clouds were forming in the sky.

The two girls could tell that it had been a long while since they sat down beside the tree, seeing as the blue sky had faded into a beautiful sunset.

"Look at how beautiful that sunset is, Quinn." Rachel whispered, pointing up towards the now lilac colored sky, which had hints of pink to it.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Quinn smiled down at her girlfriend. Sure, the sunset was beautiful. But it didn't come even the slightest bit close to match up to her girlfriend's beauty.

"Quinn?" Rachel sat up slowly, and turned her small figure to face in the direction of Quinn.

"Yes, beautiful?" Asked Quinn, stroking the stray strands of the girl's loose, brunette hair behind her ear.

"We haven't yet gone out on an actual date. To a restaurant, even though Breadstix is the only restaurant in Lima, and doesn't exactly have the best quality of food." Rachel rambled on, causing Quinn to let a tiny giggle bubble out from her throat.

"Then there is just one question for me to ask you, Rachel."

"And what may that be, Ms. Fabray?" Rachel quirked an eyebrow and bit back the grin that already seemed to be forming on her face.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Rachel Berry?" Quinn asked in a soft, almost velvet-like tone.

"I would be honored to do so, Quinn Fabray."


End file.
